La ragazza della porta accanto (film 2004)
|titoloalfabetico= Ragazza della porta accanto (film 2004), La |annouscita= 2004 |durata= 109 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,85 : 1 |genere= Commedia |regista= Luke Greenfield |soggetto= David T. Wagner e Brent Goldberg |sceneggiatore= Stuart Blumberg, David T. Wagner e Brent Goldberg |nomeproduttore= Harry Gittes, Charles Gordon e Marc Sternberg |produttoreesecutivo= Arnon Milchan e Guy Riedel |coproduttore= Richard Wenk |casaproduzione= Regency Enterprises, New Regency Pictures, Daybreak e Epsilon Motion Pictures |distribuzioneitalia= 20th Century Fox Italia |attori= *Emile Hirsch: Matthew Kidman *Elisha Cuthbert: Danielle *Timothy Olyphant: Kelly *James Remar: Hugo Posh *Chris Marquette: Eli *Paul Dano: Klitz *Timothy Bottoms: Mr. Kidman *Donna Bullock: Mrs. Kidman *Jacob Young: Hunter *Brian Kolodziej: Derek *Brandon Irons: Troy *Amanda Swisten: April *Sung Hi Lee: Ferrari *Ulysses Lee: Samnang *Harris Laskawy: Dr. Salinger *Julie Osburn: Jeannie *Laird Stuart: Mr. Ruether *Dane A. Garretson: Ryan Wenger *Richard Fancy: Mr. Peterson *Catherine McGoohan: Mrs. Peterson *Josh Henderson: Pep Rally Jock *Nicholas Thomas: Glenn *John-Clay Scott: Rent-A-Cop *Matt 'Horshu' Wiese: Mule *Maria Arce: Chloe *Alonzo Bodden: Steel *Ellis E. Williams: Scholarship President *Stephanie Fabian: Mina Lopez *Michael Villani: TV Talk Show Host *Dan Klass: School Photographer *Benjamin Banks: Karate Guy in Porn Film *Tomas Herrera: Film School Student *John Harrington Bland: Fan at Convention *Shulan Tabish: Samnang's Mother *Kayla Tabish: Kathy *Nicholas Downs: Bob in 70's Sex-Ed Film *Danny Seckel: Bob's Friend in 70's Sex-Ed Film *Katie Stuart: Jennie *Olivia Wilde: Kellie *Autumn Reeser: Jane *Reda Beebe: Cocktail Waitress *Rudy Mettia: Limo Driver *Chris Verdiglione: Responsible Media Minion *Martin Pierron: Minion *Freddy Smith: Minion *Ray Mond: Minion *Ricardo Amaya: Minion *Hector Garcia: Minion *Beth Buck: Attractive Woman at Scholarship Banquet *James Abraham: Guy at Video Screening (non accreditato) *Ossie Beck: Classroom Student (non accreditato) *Stuart Blumberg: Dancing Guy at the Adult Video Convention (non accreditato) *Michelle DiBenedetti: Flasher Girl (non accreditata) *Bill Duggan: Guy All Over (non accreditato) *Tara Gerard: Tina B. (non accreditata) *Charles Gordon: Passenger at Airport (non accreditato) *Gary Lane: Party Twin (non accreditato) *Karen McDougal: Woman at Las Vegas Convention (non accreditata) *Sean Riblett: Prom Guest (non accreditato) *Mike Sabga: Porn Set Video Technician (non accreditato) *Soshi: Asian Sex Ed. Student (non accreditato) *Marc Sternberg: Passenger at Airport (non accreditato) *Parker Tilley: Popular Guy (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= *Paul Aulicino: Pappagallo |doppiatoriitaliani= *Davide Chevalier: Matthew Kidman *Eleonora De Angelis: Danielle *Francesco Pannofino: Kelly *Luciano De Ambrosis: Hugo Posh *Simone Crisari: Eli *Stefano Crescentini: Klitz *Sergio Di Stefano: Mr. Kidman *Pinella Dragani: Mrs. Kidman *Fabrizio Manfredi: Hunter *Paolo Vivio: Derek *Brandon Irons: Troy *Letizia Scifoni: April *Irene Di Valmo: Ferrari *Marco Vivio: Samnang *Giorgio Lopez: Mr. Ruether *Dario Penne: Mr. Peterson |fotografo= Jamie Anderson |montatore= Mark Livolsi |effettispeciali= John Hartigan, M.A. Thompson, Chris Walkowiak e Ron Rosegard (non accreditato) |musicista= Paul Haslinger |temamusicale= |scenografo= Stephen Lineweaver |costumista= Marilyn Vance |truccatore= Suzan Bagdadi, Karen Blynder, Francisco X. Pérez, Sabine Roller, Peggy Semtob, Amy Lederman (non accreditato), Marsha Shearrill (non accreditato), Patricia Budz, Monique DeSart, Mary Jo Fortin, Maggie Fung, Joanne Harris, Paula Kelly, Dennis Liddiard e Susan Mills |nomedialoghista= |nomepremi= |nomeprequel= |nomesequel= }} La ragazza della porta accanto è un film del 2004 diretto da Luke Greenfield. Trama Matthew è all'ultimo anno delle superiori e a breve dovrà tenere un discorso per ricevere una borsa di studio, con cui potrà studiare all'università di Georgetown. Ha due amici (Eli e Klitz), alquanto "sfigati" ma molto affiatati. Un giorno, nella casa accanto alla sua, arriva Danielle, una splendida ragazza che incarna lo stereotipo della ragazza della porta accanto. Si innamora subito di lei, ma dopo un po' i suoi amici scoprono che Danielle è una ex pornostar. La relazione tra i due si interrompe ed il giorno dopo, quando Matthew prova una riconciliazione, scopre che Danielle ha deciso di ritornare al suo vecchio lavoro. Cerca allora di farle abbandonare il mondo del porno, riuscendoci. Il produttore della ragazza, Kelly (che nel frattempo aveva stretto un rapporto amichevole con Matt), vuole però rifarsi della perdita, e riesce a mettere le mani sui soldi che Matthew aveva raccolto per una borsa di studio, che avrebbe consentito a un geniale ragazzo cambogiano di studiare in America. Matthew deve quindi trovare i soldi necessari per coprire l'ammanco, altrimenti finirà in prigione; prendendo spunto dagli "antiquati" video sull'educazione sessuale proiettati a scuola, gli viene un'idea geniale: accordandosi con Hugo Posh, un famoso produttore porno amico di Danielle (odiato da Kelly perché diventato milionario rubando una sua idea), decide di girare un video educativo "aggiornato" dentro la scuola con April e Ferrari, due amiche di Danielle (anche loro pornostar) e alcuni studenti come co-protagonisti. Se Matt riesce a realizzarlo, Hugo si occuperà di versare di persona i soldi per il ragazzo cambogiano. I risultati sono molto migliori del previsto, l'idea è un successo nazionale, e il video piace così tanto che viene adottato da tutte le scuole del paese e fa guadagnare al produttore Hugo e a Matt, suo socio anonimo, milioni di dollari. Matthew si iscrive alla Georgetown University e rimane insieme a Danielle; Eli lascia la scuola di cinema e decide di fare del film sull'educazione sessuale di Matt il suo "biglietto da visita", in quanto è stato lui a girarlo; Klitz diventa famoso, seppur senza che si conosca la sua identità, perché ha recitato nell'ultima scena del film con una maschera da scherma, e si scopre che è superdotato; Kelly riceve un pacco con dei sigari da parte di Matt, che gli scrive "Il gioco valeva la candela" (frase precedentemente pronunciata dallo stesso Kelly per spiegargli che vanno sempre valutate le conseguenze delle proprie azioni), e continuerà a girare film porno, soddisfatto del successo ottenuto. Note Una tradizionale teen-comedy sull'amore nell'era del porno di massa, che tenta uno sguardo beffardo allo show business. Il risultato è sgangherato: moralistico sul piano sessuale e affettivo, amorale su quello socio-economico. Incassi Inizialmente uscito in 2148 cinema, il film ha incassato nella prima settimana 6 milioni di dollari, e oltre 30 milioni in tutto il mondo. Critica Il film ha ricevuto molte critiche, soprattutto dal critico conservatore Michael Medved per via del ritratto che si fa delle pornostar. Roger Ebert invece lo bolla come una "perversa mossa di business" e critica gli studios per aver commercializzato il film come una commedia per ragazzi.. Il film è stato criticato anche per via della locandina in cui si vede Elisha a torso nudo e jeans con il "ciak" che le copre il seno. Nonostante tutte le critiche il film ha avuto un buon successo in giro per il mondo. Premi Il film ha avuto 2 nomination agli MTV Movie Awards per "il miglior bacio" e "miglior innovazione femminile" di Elisha Cuthbert. Locations College of the Canyons Valencia Campus Curiosità * Gli U2 non hanno acconsentito a far usare due loro canzoni nel film, per via della sua trama. I brani sono state sostituiti con canzoni dei Filter e The Verve. * Nella sala video della scuola sono appesi i poster di Alien (1974), Il pianeta delle scimmie (1968), The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) e X-Men 2 (2003), tutti film della Fox. * Il video che Eli mostra a Matthew è realmente un porno. * La scritta Vivid Video sul cappellino che indossa Eli è realmente una casa di produzione di film hard. * L'auto che guida Emile Hirsch alla fine del film è una BMW Z4 Roadster 2.5i * Il film è stato parodiato in Superhero - Il più dotato fra i supereroi (2008) Colonna sonora * "Under Pressure" by David Bowie and Queen * "Angeles" by Elliott Smith * "The Killing Moon" by Echo & The Bunnymen * "Jump into the Fire" by Harry Nilsson * "Something in the Air" by Thunderclap Newman * "The Field" by Christopher Tyng * "Take a Picture" by Filter * "Slayed" by Overseer * "No Retreat" by Dilated Peoples * "If It Feels Good Do It" by Sloan * "Electric Lady Land" by Fantastic Plastic Machine * "Bendy karate" by Phreak E.D. * "Dick Dagger's Theme" by PornoSonic * "Suffering" by Satchel * "Break Down the Walls" by Youth of Today * "Dopes to Infinity" by Monster Magnet * "Spin Spin Sugar (Radio Edit)" by Sneaker Pimps * "Big Muff" by Pepe Deluxé * "Song for a Blue Guitar" by Red House Painters * "Twilight Zone" by 2 Unlimited * "Get Naked" by Methods of Mayhem * "MONDO '77" by Looper * "Think Twice" by Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band * "This Beat is Hot" by B.G. The Prince of Rap * "Turn of the Century" by Pete Yorn * "Stay in School" by Richard Patrick * "Funk #49" by James Gang * "Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle * "Christmas Song" by Mogwai * "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Arrival" by Mark Kozelek * "What's Going On" by Marvin Gaye * "Counterfeit" by Limp Bizkit * "Mannish boy" by Muddy Waters * "Purple Haze" by Groove Armada * "Lapdance" by N.E.R.D. * "Everytime I Think of You (I Get High)" by Phreak E.D. * "Lucky Man" by The Verve * "Sparrows Over Birmingham" by Josh Rouse * "Atlantis" by Donovan * "Baba O'Riley" by The Who * "Maybe You're Gone" by Binocular * "One Fine Day" by Alastair Binks * "This Year's Love" by David Gray References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 2004 Categoria:Film commedia